Twilight
by miss-motormouth
Summary: Dawn needs saving. AU
1. Part 1

Title: Twilight Part 1/?  
  
Author: Emily  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Category: Dawn/Spike  
  
Summary: Dawn needs saving. AU.  
  
Spoilers: The Key part of season five I guess. This is an AU fic so most of isn't related to the current storylines etc.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are courtesy of Joss and his minions. The story and alternate universe is all my imagination (muwahahaha! *breathes in*)  
  
Distribution: Lil' Nibblin, LNABB, Spike/Dawn lists, fanfiction.net, SU, anywhere else that wants it sure just ask.  
  
Feedback: Please yes :)  
  
1 Twilight  
  
Her name is Dawn.  
  
She's young and innocent, all these things I can't remember ever being. Beautiful too with dark hair like a falling waterfall and long white limbs and curves. Whenever she's near the fleeting scent of orange blossom floats through the air and I can't get enough of it. Her eyes are blue and have a purity more often found in a newborn child than a seventeen- year-old girl. Her lips, lips that I often imagine touching mine are delicately curved and faintly cherry coloured.  
  
She has a sister who's golden and perfect. She's older too and maybe it would make more sense if I loved her sister but I don't. Oh they're both beautiful but different. Like sunlight and twilight. Me? I want the twilight with a need that keeps me awake at night and threatens to consumes me.  
  
The burning sunlight would be safer than this. She's not just a girl, she's the Key. Doesn't sound like much but the way I heard it she opens and closes a door. Which is all fine and peachy except for the little flaw that means closing the door will kill her. That's why I'm always watching. When the time comes and I have no doubt it will, I won't let them bleed her. I won't let them kill her.  
  
Of course they're not here for the hell of it, they were taken here. The Beast that broke into this world is waiting for the Alignment and then it's time. I don't know how I'm going to do it. Her sister is the Slayer, and strong and she couldn't save Dawn. What makes me think I can? No, I don't think I can, I know I have to.  
  
Worlds destroyed and hell on earth aside I *love* the girl. I've never spoken a word to her yet I love her. Once, I was looking at them and Dawn turned suddenly her eyes seeking mine and looked right at me. She didn't look away but her eyes flashed with recognition and she studied me with the naivety of a child. And I loved her.  
  
Her sister grabbed her arm a couple of minutes later and directed her away from the dangerous forest and then she was gone. I replayed the moment a thousand times in my head, just to make sure it was real.  
  
I look at the stars every night, moving closer, *aligning* and I know it's soon. Less than a week now. I suppose I should have a plan, some idea of what I'm going to do but whenever I see her my mouth goes dry and I ache. Oh it would be easier if I didn't love her like this. I've been in love before - or at least I thought I was - but it was never like this.  
  
One of these days I'll have to speak to her, ordinarily I would be worried the Slayer would try and kill me but they have far bigger things to worry about. Soon I'll have to speak to her. Soon.  
  
I see them now and something constricts in my throat. She's wearing a dark red dress that clings to her and I can't look away. They're free to walk wherever they want here, the Beast knows they can't escape. Some kind of magickal walls. Even witches couldn't break through them, I've tried, I asked one to do it for me - called her to the edge of the woods with a charm that she gave me long ago - she tried for hours and couldn't. Afterwards Tara said she knew someone who might be able to and promised to bring her to me. I've waited every night on the outskirts of the forest and she hasn't come yet. A part of me believes she has forgotten but I go all the same. The Beast thinks no one is here apart from the sisters and her scabby minions, she doesn't look so closely. I'm here and a few more that she doesn't know about. I like to think that'll help, a few stray creatures of the night but I know it won't.  
  
My gaze returns to them and Dawn is laughing about something. Her sister, Buffy I think it is, forces a smile but there's sadness in her eyes. She knows and it's weighing down on her. I heard them talking about it once. Dawn shrugged a little and told her sister not to worry. But she does. I think Dawn does too, no matter how she hides it from Buffy. I think she's terrified and who wouldn't be?  
  
Rain starts to fall and she runs her hands through her hair, shivering slightly.  
  
" C'mon" Buffy says and takes her by the hand, leading her back to the house, or manor maybe. Whatever it is it's huge and luxurious. This Beast likes expensive and beautiful things.  
  
Dawn nods and looks up momentarily to the dark sky where numerous stars shimmer. Her teeth bite down on her bottom lip and fear briefly fills her eyes. They close softly and water shines on her cheek before her eyes open again and then she's the same happy laughing Dawn of a heartbeat ago.  
  
I move to brush the rain away from my face and realise that I'm wiping away a teardrop. 


	2. Part 2

Title: Twilight Part 2/?  
  
Author: Emily  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Category: Dawn/Spike  
  
Summary: Alternate universe 'cause aren't they fun?…Buffy and Dawn have been kidnapped by a Beast also known as Glory…Spike's in love with Dawn… bla bla bla. Just read it okay? :)  
  
Spoilers: The Key part of season five I guess. This is an AU fic so most of isn't related to the current storylines etc.  
  
Disclaimer: Like I want credit for killing Tara? Nope, that's courtesy of Joss and his minions. I'd hate Steve DeKnight if he didn't write so damn well. The story and alternate universe is all my imagination etc but characters (who I'm not killing off – not yet anyway *evil grin*) are property of Joss.  
  
Distribution: Lil' Nibblin, LNABB, Spike/Dawn lists, fanfiction.net, SU, anywhere else that wants it sure just ask.  
  
Feedback: Please yes :) I want to know what you guys think of this and if you'd like to read more.  
  
~Twilight~  
  
*Part 2*  
  
My name is Dawn.  
  
Oh I suppose you could call me the Key, Universe Destroyer, things like that but I prefer Dawn. Not that it's been my name for long, four years, maybe more? I didn't count the days back then, there was nothing to worry about. Why on earth would I count them? Life was just something that everyone had, including me. I guess you take living for granted until you realise you're going to be "bled" as they so charmingly put it and open all dimensions and cause the end of the world.  
  
Dying should seem like such a little thing compared to ending the world but it's not. In a way it's so much bigger. I'm sure it's unbelievably self centred to think about it and not care that the world's going to end because you're going to *die*. I try to imagine what it would be like - the world ending, and it all comes round to me dying. Selfish huh?  
  
I'd be lying to say I wasn't worried, that I wasn't scared, that I don't think about it all the time. It's only natural, right? And sometimes I can't sleep at night because I'm so freaking scared. I bury my face in the pillow, glance across at Buffy sleeping peacefully, for once looking calm and content and I can't wake her. I can't tell her how scared I am, bawl my eyes out, all the things I want to do. She couldn't deal, she's having a hard enough time dealing already. I think it helps her that I act so calm so I keep up the pretence.  
  
She doesn't know that I spent hours trying to find a way out of here when we were first taken here. There's a lot of things I don't tell her and I miss the way things used to be between us. Lately, ever since we got here, there's been this distance. I just hope she doesn't think it's because she didn't save me. I would never blame her for that.  
  
She doesn't know about the man who's not quite a man that I see here all the time. When I say not quite a man I mean he must be a vampire or something. A human couldn't move with that much grace, or be so *beautiful*. Plus I only see him at night. I'm surprised Buffy hasn't noticed him, having Slayer sense and all but maybe she's a little preoccupied. I'm glad of any distraction and…this is more than distraction.  
  
I feel like I *know* him, understand him. Yeah I know, crazy much but I really do. He's tall with penetrating blue eyes that I couldn't *not* notice when he was watching us, blond hair that spikes and perfect cheekbones. He was there tonight when Buffy and me were walking and I felt him watching us again. Back home, before all this, it was Buffy that got all the attention from men. Yet even though the logical thing is for him to be looking at her I know he's looking at me. Like I said it's crazy. I just wish I knew his name.  
  
Ha, of all the things I could wish for. To be rescued. To get out of here before the Alignment. To escape. Mostly to not die. But no, I want to know his *name*. The fact that he's a vampire, that hey he could be working for her, that he could be evil doesn't even matter. Besides, vampires, demons - the regular kind of evil doesn't seem so bad anymore.  
  
I glance across the room and Buffy's looking serene, her hands clinging to the bed sheets. It's the only time she ever looks remotely happy, when she sleeps, and I hate that I resent that. Of course she's not happy here, but I wish she'd pretend too, act like things are okay. I don't think I can keep it up much longer. I pull open the window, I can't breathe suddenly. Buffy stirs in her bed a little and I silently open the door and slip out.  
  
The Beast who told me her name was Glory - as if I care, and calling her Glory like she's human? I don't think so. Anyway she doesn't care where we go or what we do, she knows there's no way of getting out of here. Sometimes I wish she'd put us somewhere ugly, or cold, or hostile cause that would make this better. Here it's beautiful and peaceful and so ironic considering things.  
  
It occurred to me a couple of days ago that there was a way out of here. Not a way I would ever take but a way. I couldn't do it, you see - I want to *live*. And even though I know it's going to end I'd never end things myself. Truth be told a part of me still thinks things are going to work out okay, that somehow it won't happen. I'll be rescued and live happily ever after. I let out a bitter laugh in the cool night air but my hope doesn't fade.  
  
I couldn't kill myself just to spite Glory, or even to save the *world*. I couldn't do it. Ever since I figured out that in a sense there was a way out I've been considering it and I really couldn't. Not even if I had to. I don't want to die and that's how simple it is. Maybe I am selfish. If I'm gonna die I may as well bring the whole damn world down with me. That's the effect this place has on me, it's *suffocating*. Makes me think things like why the hell shouldn't everyone else die. I breathe in the air as if to cleanse these thoughts from my body and then I feel him.  
  
I start to walk the few metres towards the forest where I know he is – I don't know how I know, it's all crazy – and then I stop and my eyes meet his directly. For the second time.  
  
His eyes drift across my skin taking me in almost hungrily and I study him just as unashamedly. I can see him properly now, the faint breeze ruffling his hair and I blink for a second, surprised at the sheer perfection of his body, the half smile on his lips, all of him. He turns towards the depths of the trees and I'm not surprised by that.  
  
" Don't go"  
  
I'm hardly aware I said it, I didn't plan on saying it, I don't remember even thinking it, but the words slipped suddenly out of my mouth and I can't swallow them back. My tongue flicks out unwillingly to lick my lips, instincts I've never felt before tumbling through my body.  
  
And then he turns around. 


	3. Part 3

Title: Twilight Part 3/?  
  
Author: Emily  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Category: Dawn/Spike  
  
Summary: Alternate universe 'cause aren't they fun?…Buffy and Dawn have been kidnapped by a Beast also known as Glory…Spike's in love with Dawn… bla bla bla. Just read it okay? :)  
  
Spoilers: The Key part of season five I guess. This is an AU fic so most of isn't related to the current storylines etc.  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. They belong to Joss who I still adore of course but did he really have to kill Tara? So uh Spike and Dawn, I'd like them if they're for sale, being auctioned, abandoned, turned into Angel v2/Brad/Brat!Dawn and need turning back to normal or whatever though. Actually...I think they're at that stage already, somebody save 'em before I have to do it?  
  
Distribution: Lil' Nibblin, LNABB, Spike/Dawn lists, fanfiction.net, SU, anywhere else that wants it sure just ask.  
  
Feedback: I would adore it, worship you, drop me a line :)  
  
Twilight  
  
" If I should die this very moment I wouldn't feel a thing  
  
1 I've never known completeness like this"  
  
~**Part 3**~  
  
" Don't go" Dawn said and looked at me like nobody had ever looked at me in this long existence. Not once. Hell and I'd thought I was in deep earlier. This girl made me *cry*. I can't remember the last time I cried and earlier tonight I just looked at her and the tears started suddenly falling. How was I supposed to walk away when she spoke to me like that? So I turned around and faced her. Now I look up and meet her gaze again.  
  
" I'm Dawn" She says almost nervously. I nearly smile, I know her name better than my own.  
  
" Spike" I introduce myself. She smiles suddenly and my lips can't help but twitch upwards too.  
  
" Spike" Dawn repeats, as though savouring the taste of the word in her mouth.  
  
" How come you're here?" Dawn asks. " You're the only person I've seen apart from those scabby...things."  
  
" I'm not exactly a person" I say, not wanting to mislead her.  
  
" You're a vampire." She says, nodding. " I know."  
  
" And you're the Key." I tell her.  
  
Sadness flashes across her features. " Yeah." Dawn nods again, more serious this time.  
  
" I'm going to get you out of here" I say quickly. Damn, I didn't want to say that. Because what if I can't? Looking at her, I couldn't not say it.  
  
Her eyes widen and something like hope shows. " Really? I mean, can you?" She asks urgently.  
  
" I'm gonna try." I tell her firmly.  
  
" Thank you" She says softly and looks at me. There's a burning kind of intensity in those sweet blue eyes and it's mesmerising.  
  
I shrug. " It's okay." The words come out hoarse and ragged somehow.  
  
Dawn walks closer to me, no caution or fear in her step. Completely trusting. And from here it looks like she doesn't even care that I'm a vampire or any of it. It crosses my mind that maybe she really doesn't, but I dismiss the thought. She's standing in front of me now and my hand reaches out to push her hair behind her shoulder before I can stop myself. It's soft like I thought, almost liquid in my hand and barely scented of raspberries. Dawn doesn't flinch, or seem to mind. Her hand reaches up and lightly touches mine. Then her fingers tangle with mine and I can hear a swift intake of breath from her. There's a sudden tightening in my chest and I feel a strange need for oxygen that I haven't felt in a hundred and thirty years.  
  
" Why?" She asks. " You don't even know me"  
  
How can I answer that? I do know her. Feels like I do. And why?  
  
" Why not? " Is all that I can say.  
  
She looks up at me, something between confusion and longing in her eyes.  
  
" So that's why you've been watching me?"  
  
" Partly" I say honestly. Lying might have been better.  
  
" Partly?" Dawn questions looking up at me and I want to kiss her. I want to kiss her more than anything. I've been wanting to kiss her since I first saw her. And now she's right in front of me, her hand warm in mine. God, I should have lied. I release my hand from hers immediately missing the warmth and trail it gently up her face, stroking her neck, then her cheek. Again Dawn doesn't mind, she even presses a little closer to me, her hand slipping to the sleeve of my leather jacket. Her eyes meet mine imploringly and I see a brief flicker of fear crossed with yearning. The fear seems to fade. With any other woman I would have already realised but Dawn has an unfamiliar effect on me and it's just at this moment I realise she wants me to kiss her.  
  
So I cup the side of her face with my hand and feel a slight tickle of air from her eyelashes as eyelids close down on her eyes. She looks even more innocent here in the cool night air with long dark hair fallen around her face, and eyes closed softly, a faint colour in her cheeks and I'm reminded of my long life and lack of innocence. Here in this forest in this moment it seems that it can be easily recovered. I trace the shape of her lips and then I'm bending my head to hers, pressing my lips lightly against hers.  
  
Dawn's lips press back and her hand on my jacket clings to it as I kiss her harder. She responds with equal hunger and I close my eyes. I flick my tongue between her lips and her mouth opens, a little moan escaping her. I explore her mouth and suckle her lips, lost in the texture of her. Other women, hundreds in my existence, I always compared kissing them to fighting, playing a game. Now I realise it's not like fighting. It's *dancing*. Dawn's right hand wraps around my neck and soft warm fingers stroke the down at the back of my neck.  
  
I could dance forever.  
  
But there's the sound of a warning, echoing in my head and I release Dawn, reluctantly sliding my lips away from hers.  
  
" What is it?" Dawn asks, her breath coming quickly and her face flushed.  
  
I frown, look around and try to ascertain what it was that stopped me. Her hands slip from my jacket and neck and it's cold without her.  
  
" There's some of those scabby things around here." I conclude from the sounds.  
  
" You'd better get back to that house, love" I tell Dawn.  
  
She nods. " Okay"  
  
" I'll find you again" I say. If Tara helps me or if I find another way to get her out then I'll find her and talk to her again. Not just so I can kiss her again, I tell myself.  
  
I step out of the forest with her and Dawn shakes her head.  
  
" If Glory's minions are about then you don't want them to see you." She explains and I suppose she's right. They won't hurt her. Not a creature here would. But if Dawn *was* hurt or... something then she wouldn't be bled. Worlds wouldn't end. The thought crosses my mind for a millisecond and is as cold as the steel of a knife cutting through pale white flesh. I dismiss it, disturbed and disgusted.  
  
I reach out and touch her cheek lightly before she turns to leave and Dawn smiles at me and I can hear the smallest sigh. Then she's gone, darkness enveloping her and I stare a while at the blackness, even my vampire eyes unable to make out a shape.  
  
  
  
***  
  
tbc?  
  
Feedback... pipergal33@yahoo.co.uk 


	4. Part 4

Title: Twilight Part 4/?  
  
Author: Emily  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Category: Dawn/Spike  
  
Summary: Alternate universe 'cause aren't they fun?…Buffy and Dawn have been kidnapped by a Beast also known as Glory…Spike's in love with Dawn...Dawn's 17 in this 'verse so I can do whatever I want...muwahaha... oh the power... bla bla bla... calms down some.... Just read it okay? :)  
  
Spoilers: The Key part of season five I guess. This is an AU fic so most of isn't related to the current storylines etc. And obviously read the other three parts first.  
  
Disclaimer: Spike, Dawn, Buffy, Tara, Glory and any other characters that appear in this story are property of Joss Whedon and his minions over at Mutant Enemy. The events are all mine (muwhahaha!) except the ones borrowed from Joss, *g*. Power hasn't gone to my head too much and made me do crazy things like have Angel and Cordelia fall for each other or give Spike a soul.  
  
Distribution: Lil' Nibblin, LNABB, Spike/Dawn lists, fanfiction.net, SU, anywhere else that wants it sure just ask.  
  
Feedback: I have to ask? Of course I want feedback, I want it in a psychotic Glory looking for the Key way. Also I have extenuating circumstances – see below  
  
AN: Takes a while to get fic out? That's what happens when your computer gets a virus, and we're talkin' one bitch of a virus here and the hard disc is wiped. Thank God for internet cafe's and the like. Feedback is yet more crucial now due to my extenuating circumstances, *g*. Where's 'extenuating circumstances' come from? Cordelia before she got sainted or Clueless or something? Oh I think it's Cordy in 'the Zeppo' when she tells this guy she's on the rebound and nothing she says should be taken seriously...  
  
AN2: Just ignore my bitching...everyone else does.  
  
  
  
Twilight  
  
~**Part 4**~  
  
  
  
"His name is Spike" I say as I plump down on my bed. His name is Spike and he kissed me. His name is Spike and he's going to help me. Right now that's all I can think about.  
  
Buffy's asleep right now so hasn't heard my talking to myself which is a good.  
  
" Dawn?"  
  
Oh. I woke her up. That's a bad. And I don't seem to care, somebody help me - I can't get rid of the smile on my face.  
  
" What are you doing awake?" Buffy sits up and sees my jacket. " You went out?" She demands, doing the angry big sister thing.  
  
" Yep" I say brightly.  
  
" It's not safe" She tells me, looking a little pissed off.  
  
" Actually, Buffy, it is safe. Nothing out there's going to hurt me because Glory's planning on doing it herself several nights from now." I tell her and immediately regret my words. Pain flashes across her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean – I just..." I stop, not knowing what to say, how to explain.  
  
" I know." She says softly. " I don't want you to get – into trouble" Buffy finishes and I think she was going to say 'hurt' but changed to 'trouble'. Both bad, I suppose.  
  
" It's a little late for that" She mutters and I open my mouth to try and tell her that it's not her fault. The fact she thinks this is her fault is written all over her face and I feel so guilty.  
  
" So meet anyone interesting?" Buffy asks quickly and jokingly, trying to lighten things. And change the subject.  
  
" Actually, it's kinda funny that you should mention that. Not funny ha ha but the other kind." I start to ramble. I should tell her right? The maybe I'm not going to die part, omitting the kissing part.  
  
" What do you mean?" She's all seriousness now and paying full attention to me.  
  
" I met this guy, a vampire in the woods." I explain.  
  
" A vampire? Like the evil blood sucking kind?" She asks with sarcasm.  
  
Like she can talk, the love of her life is a vampire. And he was the evil blood sucking kind until some gypsies equipped him with a soul. Then he turned evil after they spent the night together and she still loved him. Sometimes I think she still does, even though he moved to another city. The latter years of my life – the life these monks created anyway – were all about the Buffy and Angel saga. Oh she still loves him and he still loves her and that makes criticising me for *talking* to a vampire ridiculous.  
  
" Like the kind that says they're going to help us." I clarify.  
  
" He wants to help? Does he have a soul?" Buffy asks.  
  
I shrug. " I don't know. I didn't ask" Whether he had a soul or not wasn't really what I was thinking about. Actually now I can think of a bunch of questions I should have asked but at the time I was kind of uh distracted.  
  
She frowns. " Are you sure he's not working for her?"  
  
I nod, at last something I'm sure of. " Yes. He's good"  
  
Buffy still looks dubious. " Does he have a name?"  
  
" Spike"  
  
Her eyes widen. " Dawn! Do you even know who this guy is?"  
  
" You've...met?" Now I'm frowning.  
  
" No but I've heard of him. Dawn he's a killer. Also known as William the Bloody. Impaled people on railroad spikes. Used to hang with Angel when he was Angelus." She rattles off.  
  
If this was a joke it wouldn't be funny. So I suppose it's just as well it's not. I feel numb.  
  
" But..." I protest. He's not bad. He didn't try and hurt me. He could have. He didn't. He kissed me. Kissed me not killed me. And maybe I'm a little in love with him.  
  
Whoa. How'd I get from he's not evil to me being in love with him? I've know him what, ten minutes? That's just plain ridiculous. We exchanged a few words of conversation and there was one little kiss...God I can't think about it anymore because maybe it's not so ridiculous.  
  
" He could have changed. People change. Look at Angel" I say in defence of him and it just sounds weak.  
  
Buffy rolls her eyes and that distant look she always gets when he's mentioned glimmers across her face momentarily. " What's Angel got to do with this? And Dawn, Spike's not a person."  
  
" He has everything to do with this, he's uh a good example of *vampires* changing." Oh I sound so lame but I continue anyway. I ignore her comment on Spike not being a person.  
  
"Used to be a bad ass vampire, worst of the worst, worse than Spike" I add defensively and I'm defensive of him already?  
  
"And then wham curse, soul. Good. Couldn't you just trust me on this? I don't care what he's done before, now he wants to help me and right now that seems to be the only way out we have so why can't you just believe me? " I look at her seriously now because this is serious. I might not die and that's the best thing in the world.  
  
She sighs. "I know what you mean and if he's going to try and help then that's great but –"  
  
Ha, *great*. What an understatement. It's so much more than great. Suddenly there's *hope*.  
  
" Buffy, just trust me, okay? We can find him tomorrow night if you want. You can talk to him." I try and persuade her.  
  
" Okay" She says finally, still looking unsure and I smile. Sure she'll protest some more but I've won. Buffy pulls the covers over her and closes her eyes, trying to get some sleep I suppose. I do the same, crawling into my bed, suddenly tired.  
  
" You like him don't you?" Her voice says sleepily several minutes later from the bed next to mine.  
  
The question takes me by surprise. I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. My heart's pounding in an unfamiliar way and I don't understand. Yes. Yes I like him. More than like. Why's that matter so much? It was just a kiss. Sure, a kiss that I've been thinking about non stop ever since it happened, different from any other kiss in my life - not that there's been many or I'm a kiss slut or anything.  
  
It was just a kiss. Yeah, and I'm a regular seventeen year old, vampires are simply the stuff of horror movies and I'm staying in this nice house on holiday. I sigh and close my eyes tighter. It's a simple question, why didn't I just answer my sister?  
  
" Dawn?" She asks. I'm not fooling her - or myself for that matter.  
  
" Night" I say, pulling the covers over my head.  
  
  
  
***  
  
tbc?  
  
Feedback... pipergal33@yahoo.co.uk 


	5. Part 5

Title: Twilight Part 5/?  
  
Author: Emily  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Category: Dawn/Spike  
  
Summary: Dawn and Spike meet up in an alternate universe and Dawn's in serious need of help.  
  
Spoilers: The Key part of season five I guess. This is an AU fic so most of isn't related to the current storylines etc. And obviously read the other parts first :)  
  
Disclaimer: Characters courtesy of Joss and co. Bitchin' disclaimers saved for next time :)  
  
Distribution: Lil' Nibblin, LNABB, Spike/Dawn lists, fanfiction.net, SU, anywhere else that wants it sure just ask.  
  
Feedback: *begs* Pipergal33@yahoo.co.uk or leave a review if you're reading at fanfiction.net. Thanks!  
  
AN: Takes a while to get fic out? That's what happens when your computer gets a virus and your hard drive is wiped. Emotional support is totally needed. Feedback would be equally effective. All is well now though so expect more fic if I get feedback :)  
  
Twilight  
  
~**Part 5**~  
  
The woods are cold. Dark and green and full of pine scent. Yesterday it was warm and the sun singed me a couple of times but now there's little chance of that. Before now I didn't bother to smell the pine or feel the cold but that kiss did something to me. It feels like all my senses are heightened. Everything feels more. It all touches me more, and things smart more too. What smarts is that I'm not helping her. They're still trapped here and I still don't know if I can help. Right now she's with her sister and they're walking close to the forest. I've been watching them for a few minutes now and if I didn't know better I'd think they were looking for something - or someone.  
  
" Spike" Dawn hisses into the woods. So I don't know better. Doesn't matter. Lately I've been questioning what I know a hell of a lot. I step slightly forward so they can see me. I could go right out into the day if I wanted, drifting grey clouds have covered the sky all morning. Not going to burn but if I go out of this forest there's a chance that something might see me.  
  
Dawn grabs Buffy's arm and pulls her in my direction. Buffy looks somewhat wary and I can make out the shape of a stake in her coat pocket. It's cold enough that they have to wear coats now. I suppose the Beast can change the weather to whatever she likes in this strange place. Where we are, I don't know. I had a friends -vengeance demon I know - help in transporting me here. Here seems somewhat apart from the rest of the world. Wherever we are it's desolate. God knows why the Beast would change the weather to this kind of cold. It makes even me shiver.  
  
" Did anyone see you?" I ask Dawn. She's wearing a thick white coat, fur maybe and her hair is pulled back into a plait, a few strands hanging round her face. Her cheeks are slightly pink from the cold and I can't help but look at her.  
  
She shakes her head. " No"  
  
Dawn smiles suddenly. "Hey"  
  
I smile back, reluctant to break eye contact with her but then turn regretfully to her sister.  
  
" Buffy" She introduces herself tersely before starting with the Inquisition." Why are you helping us? You're a vampire." She asks accusingly. Dawn glances at her then back at me.  
  
Straight to business then. I can do that.  
  
" Yeah, well I don't want the world to end or Dawn to die any more than you do."  
  
" You don't have a soul." Buffy states. " Why would you do this?"  
  
Now I recall stories of my grandsire, Angel or Angelus and this Slayer. Heard them a few years ago but at the time I wasn't interested. So it was true. A vampire in love with a Slayer. Who'd have thought? Not any more likely than me falling suddenly in love with Dawn I suppose. Wish Angel was here now, might have some idea of what I'm meant to do. He's had years of practise at being noble and rescuing people after all. I'm new to this. Asking the Slayer where her boyfriend is now might not be the best thing to say however.  
  
" Being evil gets a little boring after a while, pet" I tell her.  
  
" Pet?" Dawn interrupts raising her eyebrows.  
  
Buffy glances at Dawn, looking confused at her sister and frowning slightly. She rolls her eyes and turns to face me again.  
  
" So you were *bored*? Now that's just lame." The Slayer says sarcastically. Annoying girl but I suppose I have to play this game with her. She just wants to protect Dawn after all, I'd be as wary if I were her. Right now there isn't time for this though.  
  
" So what if there's more to it? I don't have to bloody tell you." I snap.  
  
" It'd be in your best interests if you did." She says, fingering the stake in her pocket.  
  
" Buffy" Dawn says warningly.  
  
" And it'd be in your best interests if you'd trust me" I say.  
  
Buffy looks at me appraisingly. " Okay let's say I decide to trust you. What's to say you won't hurt Dawn?"  
  
" I won't." I look at her solemnly, all humour passed. She's not convinced.  
  
" Besides I have this chip in my head. Put in by some soldier boys. I couldn't hurt a human if I wanted to and I don't want to hurt Dawn."  
  
" A chip? " She looks a little amused.  
  
" Yeah" I say and am surprised that I sound defensive.  
  
" That's kinda funny" The Slayer says, holding back a grin.  
  
" Hysterical" I remark dryly. " Do you believe me yet?"  
  
Buffy sighs. " I think I have to."  
  
"Okay. But Spike - if you hurt Dawnie I will kill you" She says, her words as solemn as my promise not to hurt Dawn a few minutes before. I disregard the statement. Not going to happen. Plus it might have been more intimidating without the Dawnie part.  
  
" Dawnie?" I ask with a smile, looking at Dawn.  
  
She flushes. " It's an abbreviation...or something. Like Spike's an abbreviation for... William?" She frowns. That doesn't work.  
  
" Spike's not so much of an abbreviation as a nickname."  
  
She smiles.  
  
"There was this thing with spikes - " I start to explain.  
  
Buffy glances between her and me, as though she's trying to figure something out. " We should go Dawn. Spike - " She hesitates for a couple of seconds.  
  
" Thanks" Buffy says softly.  
  
Then she ushers Dawn away pushing her along with a protective arm. They emerge from the forest onto the hard ground beneath the clouded sky. A few snowflakes start to fall. It's going to be a cold night. The sisters walk quickly in the direction of the manor, talking quietly as they go and a minion appears from the house and says something to them. It - hell, I can't tell if they're male or female - looks slightly troubled, perhaps by the weather. They hurry inside and I walk into the woods, slightly troubled too. The way that demon talked to them and told them to go in was a little unusual. I've been here a few days and the minions don't usually speak to them or break from routine. I shrug it off, and make my way through the woods towards the cave I've been staying in, stopping on my way to make some important visits. There's a lot to do before I see Dawn again.  
  
* * *  
  
tbc.  
  
Feedback? Pipergal33@yahoo.co.uk 


	6. Part 6

Title: Twilight Part 6/?  
  
Author: Emily  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Category: Dawn/Spike  
  
Summary: Dawn and Spike meet up in an alternate universe and Dawn's in serious need of help.  
  
Spoilers: The Key part of season five I guess. This is an AU fic so most of isn't related to the current storylines etc. And obviously read the other parts first :)  
  
Disclaimer: Dawn, Spike, Buffy, Glory and any other characters I bring into the story belong to Joss Whedon and his minions at Mutant Enemy. Wish they were mine but sadly they're not.  
  
Distribution: Lil' Nibblin, LNABB, Spike/Dawn lists, fanfiction.net, SU, anywhere else that wants it sure just ask.  
  
Feedback: Please let me know if you're still liking the story, if you still want more and what you think of it so far :) Thanks. Email feedback to pipergal33@yahoo.co.uk  
  
~ Twilight ~  
  
Part 6  
  
Buffy looks at me for the hundredth time that night since we got back to the house. Something's up. She has that face on, that face which means she has something important to say to me, I really don't like that face. Usually it's about something bad. Once it was about me, uh taking some stuff from a shop, and once about skipping school. That was all years ago and I haven't seen that face in a long while. I start to brush my hair and act like I haven't noticed anything. Maybe she'll forget about it.  
  
" Dawn..." Buffy starts. No such luck.  
  
" Yes?" I ask and turn and face her. I feel suddenly guilty, I haven't done anything wrong but I feel guilty.  
  
" Um...I know this sounds weird and I'm probably just being paranoid and doing the over protective big sister thing but...is there something going on between you and Spike?"  
  
She's trying to be diplomatic and non confrontational. It shouldn't start me babbling but somehow it does.  
  
" Why...why would something be going on? What makes you think that? I've known him for about a day. Of course nothing's going on." I deny it, shaking my head and then look down at the bed I'm sitting on. Can't lie to her to save myself. I've recognised my feeling of guilt now, it's that guilt that comes when I keep things from Buffy. It nags away at me till I eventually tell her.  
  
Buffy stands up. " I knew it! There is something going on." She says accusingly, looking directly at me.  
  
" Why would you think that?" I ask again, still studying the bed. She's totally dropped the diplomatic thing now, and adopted the aggressive tell me what you know or I'll beat you to a pulp attitude. She already knows anyway and there really isn't any point in me lying to her but I carry on all the same.  
  
" You were jealous when he called me pet, which by the way I found offensive. The 'hey' thing and let's not forget your little discussion on why he's called Spike. Do you want more?" Buffy asks, sitting down.  
  
" No, it's okay." I mutter.  
  
" Dawn, what are you doing? He's a vampire. And don't give me that 'Angel was a vampire' comeback."  
  
" Well he was."  
  
" Dawn." Buffy sighs. "Okay c'mon, spill."  
  
" Spill what?"  
  
" Something must have happened. You wouldn't be head over heels for him if it hadn't."  
  
" Okay first of all I'm not head over heels." Saying it out loud doesn't help convince me. " And we just kissed, that was all." I say the last line quickly, like maybe she won't hear it.  
  
" You kissed him?" Her eyes widen in surprise.  
  
I nod. "Well it was a mutual thing."  
  
She sighs again. " I don't know what I'm supposed to say to you."  
  
" Isn't this where you tell me that he's a vampire and that never works out plus this is a really stupid time since I'm going to die soon anyway?" I ask with a shrug.  
  
" Would you not say that?" Buffy demands. " Damn it Dawn, remember the whole thing where Spike's going to help you get out of here and make sure you don't die? You're not going to die." She says quietly. I look at her and realise she believes this, she really believes it. However mean she is about Spike and sceptical about this, she does believe that I'm going to be okay. Me, I try and believe it. When I'm with him I believe it like it's everything. Here trapped in this stupid big house though, that fades a little and I wonder if I really will be okay.  
  
" Sorry" I say. I feel bad for making stupid flip remarks about dying. Being here is killing her, she can't do anything, and if not for Spike it would be killing me too.  
  
" Okay. Good. You shouldn't talk like that. Now what are you going to do about Spike?" She looks at me seriously. " If you're not head over heels, which I seriously doubt from the way you're acting, then you must at least really like him. Dawn... I don't want you to get hurt. He is a vampire and he used to be one of the worst, sure it seems like he's not now but we don't know that. He says he has a chip in his head and he does seem to care about you, it's not like he'd do this just for the hell of it, or because he was bored. I guess we have to trust him. You obviously already do." She shrugs. " Don't do anything stupid."  
  
I stare at her. " That's it? No telling me it's a stupid idea and I must be crazy?"  
  
Buffy smiles. " I didn't say it *wasn't* a stupid idea or that you *weren't* crazy."  
  
I smile back at her.  
  
" Go to sleep" She instructs. "And don't lie to me again."  
  
" Love you" I say softly as I pull the covers over my head. I know she's not my real sister; it's more than that. She is my sister and I'm glad.  
  
" You too" Buffy whispers before rolling onto her side and trying to sleep.  
  
As I close my eyes and try and sleep too I hear her mutter something under her covers.  
  
"And you obviously are crazy"  
  
* * * tbc? Feedback...pipergal33@yahoo.co.uk 


	7. Part 7

Title: Twilight Part 7/?  
  
Author: Emily  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Category: Dawn/Spike. Isn't a Dawn whipped Spike so much more attractive than a Buffy whipped Spike?  
  
Summary: Dawn and Spike meet up in an alternate universe and Dawn's in serious need of help.  
  
Spoilers: The whole Key/Glory arc of season five. Not 'The Gift'. This is AU, Dawn's still the Key, she and Buffy are being kept in some place with magical barriers from the rest of the world, she's seventeen, the other Buffy characters may come into it later.  
  
Disclaimer: Dawn, Spike, Buffy, Glory and any other characters I bring into the story belong to Joss Whedon and his minions at Mutant Enemy. I used to want them but now they've all been bratted and Buffy whipped, I'll keep them the way they were thanks. Living in the past is so much fun.  
  
Distribution: Lil' Nibblin, A Little Bit Bad, Spike/Dawn lists, fanfiction.net, SU, anywhere else that wants it please take it but take the other parts too and let me know where it's going up :)  
  
Feedback: Feedback is like oxygen...and do you really want me to go into the 'feedback lifts us up where we belong' chorus? I didn't think so, drop me a line and let me know what you think or leave a review if you're reading at ffnet :). Pipergal33@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Dedication: To Faery because I read her wonderful Spike/Dawn fic 'Because I Can' for the first time today and I felt the need to write some more Spawn :)  
  
AN: I changed some things from season five slightly like the Ben thing, and the snake monster that comes after Dawn, 'cause well it wasn't particularly impressive ;) Oh and can you tell I'm a B/A'shipper? *g*. I may make this fic more B/A yet (like Angel'll make an appearance) but still focusing on Spike/Dawn.  
  
AN2: I suck at fight scenes so I apologise for this one, I've never really written them before but for this fic I have to write a few so hopefully I'll improve.  
  
  
  
~ **Twilight **~  
  
Part 7  
  
" The alignment's moving faster than we had thought" Voices no doubt belonging to some scaly minions drift through the trees and hit me hard.  
  
" Tomorrow night?" And harder.  
  
" Yes." The voices drift back through the trees but the pain doesn't go. *Tomorrow*. How could I have missed this? Tomorrow. It must be about midnight now. Less than a day, maybe a day if I'm lucky. Oh God. I've never believed in him but right now I'm willing to believe in anything if it'll help. The couple hastily thought words don't bring Dawn to me in the forest, they don't destroy the barrier. Nothing. No it won't help.  
  
I don't know if Tara will have gotten through to that powerful witch friend of hers and if she hasn't then that won't help either. There's no one in these woods that will help me and so I make my way through the woods till I reach the edge. It's still dark and yet I still shouldn't go any further.  
  
Didn't think I'd get as involved as this. I didn't know. I go further until I'm right outside the house and I wait. I know the Beast could come but I wait all the same. I can't go back from here.  
  
Curtains open in a high up window. White fluttering in the breeze. It's still cold. The snow is still here and the sight of those curtains does nothing to warm me until I see Dawn's head poking out of the window. She sees me and closes the curtains.  
  
I go back a little, nearer to the edge of the forest, relieved at the safe darkness there. A couple of minutes pass and they're out of the house. The door closes with a soft sound. Damn, the front door. There's no way we can get away with this. No way.  
  
And yet they make it over to the edge of the forest and I don't say anything, I just get them to follow behind me to the cave. Then they're in the cave - I can't quite believe I'm staying in a bloody cave, although I suppose I've had worse - and Dawn's shivering some. I pass her my jacket.  
  
" Thanks" She says and the words echo in the cave.  
  
" Why'd you use the front door?" I turn to Buffy and ask her.  
  
" There isn't another door." She says flatly.  
  
" Not another single way out?" I demand.  
  
" No. Not another single way out. Don't even try and question me. Why the hell did you get us to come here? You'd better have a damn good reason because - " She starts.  
  
" It's tomorrow." I say.  
  
Dawn hugs the leather jacket tighter around her and her eyes look down to the stones on the floor.  
  
" Tomorrow?" Buffy asks, her eyes widening.  
  
" It's fucking tomorrow. The stars align, the Beast cuts Dawn open and the world is damned. That count as a good reason to you?"  
  
I can feel Dawn flinch. Still studying the ground.  
  
" Shut up." Buffy says. " Shut the hell up!" She yells at me and I think she's going to hit me or something, her arm starts to swing but then there's a mere whisper from Dawn and it stops.  
  
" Could you guys just not?" Dawn asks in a soft trembling voice, finally looking up.  
  
She's fighting back tears.  
  
" Dawnie -" Buffy starts to say, shaking her head. " Sorry, it's just things are so - "  
  
Buffy doesn't know what to say. Neither do I and so I don't attempt to make it right.  
  
" You think I don't know that?" Dawn asks, looking at Buffy. She sits down on the poor excuse for a bed that I've been sleeping in. A couple sheets on the floor. Dawn wraps her arms around her knees.  
  
" Sorry" I say too although it's not the right thing to say - I don't think there is anything we could say.  
  
" Okay." Buffy says. " It's tomorrow so that means sooner or later, probably sooner, Glory's going to realise Dawn is gone. She'll be able to find us too. This place is big but not that big. Spike, do you have any plans? Any people who can help? Anything?" Her eyes have a kind of desperation on them as she looks at me.  
  
" There's a couple of witches that are trying to break down the barriers." I tell her. Or at least I hope they're trying. Some of the desperation fades from her eyes.  
  
" I have a vengeance demon friend who can teleport herself here. We could call upon her if we needed her."  
  
" What about Angel?" Dawn asks, looking up at us.  
  
" What about Angel?" Buffy asks, looking blank - after the pain flits across her face.  
  
" You told me how you could feel each other when you were near."  
  
" But we're not."  
  
" Well maybe you can *make* him feel you." Dawn says.  
  
" I...I don't know" Buffy says, biting her lip a little.  
  
Dawn nods. " And Glory won't find us if she's that guy."  
  
I hold a hand up, not understanding. " That guy?"  
  
She nods and Buffy looks confused.  
  
"Ben, I think. Sometimes she turns into him, he's like part of her or something. She's usually just Glory though, but when she's him she doesn't care about the key. I think he's human. We still couldn't get out though when she was him because of all the minions. He's only around when she's tired or needs to eat a brain" Dawn says matter of factly.  
  
" Dawn I don't remember her turning into a guy, this Ben" Buffy says, frowning.  
  
" But I told you about him. Remember?" Dawn asks, a similar frown on her face. Buffy shakes her head.  
  
" Maybe there's some kind of magick which means humans don't remember?" I suggest, frowning too.  
  
" And I remember 'cause I'm not" Dawn says quietly. Buffy glances across at her sister and I think she wants to deny it, I want to deny it too, she's all too human to me, and yet Dawn is right. Technically, she's not human.  
  
" Buffy, you try and do that thing with Angel. Just...think really hard about him or something." Dawn says quickly, changing the subject.  
  
" Dawn if all it takes is thinking really hard about him then he would have been with me months ago." She says, her face suddenly vulnerable. This Slayer isn't as tough as she'd like everyone to think.  
  
Dawn smiles a little half smile and opens her mouth to say something but then she stops. " What was that?" She asks.  
  
Buffy looks around, on instant alert and I make my way to the entrance of the cave and look around. There's something out there. Dawn's right. I don't know what it is, but it doesn't feel human, or vampire. Almost reptilian. A low hiss sounds through the night.  
  
" What is it?" Dawn breathes, shuddering a little.  
  
" Dawn maybe you should get back." Buffy says, shifting uneasily. She reaches in her pocket for a stake.  
  
" Do you have anything else?" The Slayer asks me anxiously holding up the wooden stick.  
  
" There should be swords in the back." I say. Dawn moves to fetch them, picks up three.  
  
" Dawn you can't" Buffy starts to say.  
  
" Buffy, I'm not going to just stand here while you two fight this thing. Besides if it's after me then I should have a weapon of some kind. In case." In case of the numerous terrible things that could happen. In case.  
  
" Okay" Buffy says, looking worried and then there's another hiss from the darkness. Closer this time. I don't like this. I'm about to tell Dawn to get back, regardless that her idea makes sense but then it's here.  
  
A snake. Not a snake. Reptilian, yes. Large, overgrown, dark ivy green, black eyes and it opens it mouth and lets out a high pitched noise as those empty eyes turn to Dawn. Dawn stays still, it's like she can't move and then it's moving towards her with surprising speed and she screams.  
  
Buffy swings at it, breaking from the temporary trance come over all of us and the blade of the sword barely cuts the flesh. It moves so goddamn fast. I swing at it too and it whips out with it's tail knocking Dawn over, she still seems frozen. Buffy wields the sword again this time cutting deeper into the flesh of its back and the creature lets out another wail same as the last one.  
  
" We have to stop it" Buffy says, panting. " Someone will hear it."  
  
Out of the corner of my eyes I see Dawn get up shakily, grasping the sword. I push my sword deep into the creature, near it's head and the sword slides in satisfactorily, red blood seeping out. The creature wails again but then Buffy swings viciously at it's mouth and there's more blood and everything is silence. It flops still.  
  
" Is...is it dead?" Dawn asks.  
  
Buffy doesn't speak, looking intently at the creature, holding her sword tightly. I see a slight twitching movement and before I can move it arches at me, teeth swiping across at my chest and body whipping against me. Then a sword comes down sharply on its head and that falls to the floor with a slight thud. I look up and Dawn puts the sword down.  
  
" Go Dawn" Buffy says in surprise.  
  
Dawn manages a smile. " Are you okay?" She asks me.  
  
I nod. " Just a little cut. Thanks, Bit" I add on, still surprised at her. She smiles again.  
  
" A bit of what?" Buffy asks, rolling her eyes. " Stupid vampires with their stupid words. Pet, Bit, what the hell is that?" She contributes and then gets to work on moving the snake beast's body out of the cave. Dawn giggles a little at her sister's outburst.  
  
" Okay." Buffy says straightening up. " I figure she sent that thing to find Dawn, so nothing else coming for the moment."  
  
" Yeah" Dawn says, an expression of relief on her face.  
  
" What can I do?" Buffy demands. " Not gonna sit here and wait for the next thing which could quite possibly be Glory. Who's this demon friend? Give me the spell and I'll get her here."  
  
" Anyanka only responds to scorned women." I say.  
  
" I'm scorned! He left me because he *loved* me and wanted me to have a normal life." She says rolling her eyes. " That's totally scorned. I'll tell her you sent me."  
  
" You *are* scorned." Dawn says thoughtfully. " Angel and then Riley - he left her too" She starts to explain to me.  
  
" Dawn? Not the time to talk about *my* bad relationship choices." Buffy fixes Dawn with a pointed look. " And Riley didn't leave me exactly" She protests.  
  
" He flew away in a helicopter" Dawn mumbles and Buffy glares at her.  
  
I smirk at them bitching and I pass Buffy a piece of paper with the spell to call forth Anyanka written on it. "You should be able to find somewhere to do the spell. There's a whole chain of caves around here."  
  
Buffy nods.  
  
" Hurry back" Dawn instructs. "I'll wig out if you take too long - and remember about Angel"  
  
" You do tend to remember the love of your life" Buffy says with a slightly sarcastic smile. " I'll be back soon and I'll check around for more of those bumpy minions too." She puts the discarded stake in her pockets, and holds on to the sword.  
  
" Spike. Look after Dawn." She orders.  
  
" And if anything happens to her you'll kill me?" I ask flippantly.  
  
" Yes" Buffy says before turning to go.  
  
" Be careful" Dawn calls after her.  
  
" Always am."  
  
A couple seconds pass and Buffy's disappeared into the night. Dawn peers at the blackness her sister was standing in and tries to make her out but it doesn't work.  
  
She turns to me. " Okay let me see what that snake thing did to you."  
  
" It's nothing" I insist.  
  
She rolls her eyes just like her sister did a few minutes earlier. " Take your shirt off."  
  
" Unless you want me to do it" Dawn adds when I don't do anything. I don't respond to that. I'm not too sure what my mouth would say if I responded to that. I don't trust myself to answer that because it's suddenly filled my head with more of those Dawn thoughts I've been trying to suppress. I just do as instructed.  
  
* * *  
  
tbc...  
  
Feedback would be sweet and make me finish part 8 (which is in progress) quicker :) My email addy is pipergal33@yahoo.co.uk 


	8. Part 8

Title: Twilight Part 8/?  
  
Author: Emily  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Category: Dawn/Spike, Buffy/Angel  
  
Summary: Dawn and Spike meet up in an alternate universe and Dawn's in serious need of help.  
  
Spoilers: The Key part of season five I guess. Some B/A stuff from previous seasons but not all. This is an AU fic so most of isn't related to the current storylines etc. And obviously read the other parts first :) They're at ffnet.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah yeah not mine. Blame Joss etc.  
  
Distribution: Lil' Nibblin, A Little Bit Bad, Spike/Dawn lists, fanfiction.net, SU, anywhere else that wants it take it but take the other parts too and let me know where it's going up.  
  
Feedback: It'd really make my day. Pipergal33@yahoo.co.uk  
  
AN: This part happens at the same time as part 9 which I have yet to post. It's from Buffy's POV 'cause I couldn't write it from Spike or Dawn's since they're not there, lol. I was going to write the Spawn scene first but it turns out this fits in better for timing of certain events.  
  
AN2: Anyanka as I've written her is more Anya like than Anyanka like, I'm aware of that. I love Anya though and it's my alternate universe so deal with it :) Oh and also in *my* verse Doyle is alive and well. And c'mon, I'm having my B/A too.  
  
AN3: Next part FYI is gonna be full of Dawn/Spike...  
  
~ **Twilight **~  
  
Part 8  
  
I make my way through the darkness for about fifteen minutes until I find those caves Spike was talking about. I've never liked caves. Never really been in them before, but not the point. They resemble sewers far too much for my liking and sewers and Buffy and Angel just bring back bad memories. Bad, bad memories. I sigh and get out the piece of paper with the spell words. A candle might have been helpful but there's not one and so I'll do without.  
  
I squint at the paper.  
  
" Anyanka, wreaker of vengeance Hear my plea..."  
  
I'm about to read the next few lines but then there's a quick flash of light and Anyanka appears.  
  
Woah. Big on the veins.  
  
" I hear you." She says grandly.  
  
" Um hi..." I start.  
  
" Been scorned by an ex lover? Oh, a vampire." She rolls her eyes, dropping the voice that's obviously just to impress.  
  
" How do you know?" I demand.  
  
" Honey, you're thinking so much about him I'd be able to hear you from a mile off. Never date a vampire. I dated Dracula back when I was a young thing, waste of time. They'll just break your heart. And with you...he really did." She says frowning and peers at me. " Well, what's your wish?"  
  
" Wish? I don't have a wish. Spike said that you - "  
  
She peers closer at me. " You're the girl he's in love with?"  
  
I pause in my thoughts. In love with? He's in *love* with Dawn? Oh this is just great. Perfect. And she's obviously in love with him too and I left them alone together. Smart move, Buffy.  
  
" No that'd be my sister." I say resignedly.  
  
" Oh. I take it he expects me to come and help fight this Glory? There I was, just a peasant girl and then I get elevated to being a demon, spending forever punishing males - which I have to admit can be fun - and now I'm helping fight a *god*. Can't be fun." Anyanka complains, folding her arms.  
  
I smile a little.  
  
" If you're not the girl, that means you're the Slayer" She says suddenly frowning.  
  
" Yeah. But no slayage here" I say, holding my hands up. " I don't want to slay you."  
  
" Try anything and I'll eviscerate your lover." She threatens.  
  
" I'm not going to try anything! And he's not my lover anymore. He's my ex."  
  
" Who you obviously feel a lot of resentment towards. Why don't you just make a wish already? Otherwise you'll just whine to me about him for hours like they all do. God I hate the ones that whine."  
  
" I don't want to eviscerate Angel - "  
  
" Boils on the penis are always popular" She suggests.  
  
" I don't want to give him - " I blush. Not saying that.  
  
" I'm not making a wish to hurt him." I clarify. God, she's annoying.  
  
" So you're in love with him? And we have Spike in love with your sister. "This is like a Greek tragedy. Or some badly written vampire porn." She ponders.  
  
Make that very annoying.  
  
" My life is not porn." I say, glaring at her.  
  
" See, you're whining." She says. " Why don't you just wish him here if you're so in love with him?"  
  
" I thought it had to be a vengeance wish - and I'm not in love with him."  
  
" Don't be so pathetically in denial. You're in love with him. He's probably in love with you. I don't usually allow ridiculous wishes like that but you annoy me and I don't want to put up with any more whining."  
  
I don't whine. Not at all. And *I* annoy her? Also, I'm not pathetically in denial. I've never been in denial, I think defensively.  
  
" Okay" I say weakly.  
  
" You have to say it." Anyanka says impatiently.  
  
" I wish Angel was here." I tell her. Yeesh if only she'd been around the other thousand times I've wished that.  
  
" Wish granted." She says and waves her hands elaborately.  
  
And Angel's here. Not appearing in the middle of the cave neatly but hurtled against the wall, and he looks like he's just gotten out of the shower. *Ohhh*. He's dressed - but if Anyanka had cast the spell a few minutes earlier...that's really not the point. Focusing on insignificant details here.  
  
" Angel? Are you okay?" I ask anxiously, running over to where he hit the wall.  
  
Angel starts to stand up, rubbing a hand against his neck and he nods, focusing on me.  
  
" Buffy, I've been trying to get in touch with you for weeks. You're okay?"  
  
I frown. "You have?"  
  
" Doyle had a vision that you and Dawn were in danger and we've been researching and trying to find where you are ever since."  
  
I smile suddenly. " It's hidden I think. There's some kind of magical barrier. Doyle, he's your friend that's dating Cordelia right?"  
  
" Right." Angel says. " The magick would explain why we couldn't locate you" He continues and then he looks at me, those dark eyes worried. " You're alright?" He asks again.  
  
I smile and nod. " I'm fine. We got out but Glory's looking for us. Spike helped."  
  
" Spike?"  
  
" Yeah and the best part? He's in love with Dawn." I can't help but roll my eyes. " But I can't be mad at the guy. Without him we'd still be in there." I say sincerely.  
  
Angel nods. " He doesn't have a soul?"  
  
" No but apparently he has a chip which means he can't hurt humans."  
  
" I missed you."  
  
The words catch me by surprise. I didn't expect them from this all business Angel who I'm talking to about saving the world and my sister.  
  
" I...you did?" I ask like a girl who thinks maybe she's in love but she can't find any words. I used to be that girl.  
  
" Could we save the beautiful reunion scene for later?" Anyanka demands from the corner. "I'm bored" She pouts. "And aside from that, we have things to do. I suppose I might as well help now that I'm here."  
  
I smile. " Angel, this is Anyanka. Vengeance demon who we're not slaying."  
  
She nods a little nervously and checks Angel out. Checks Angel out? That sentence sounds so wrong. I glare at her with the stay the hell away from my boyfriend look. He's not my boyfriend, I think and I brush my jealousy off. Just like I try and brush all Angel related feelings off, even though I know they won't go away.  
  
" Just looking." Anyanka says holding her hands up as she notices my look. " I'll leave the touching to you."  
  
Angel's eyes widen some. It's damn cute, I note. " Touching?" I demand. " Who says there's going to be touching?"  
  
She sighs exasperated. " I've seen this all a hundred times before. Of course there's going to be touching. A whole lot of touching, followed by a whole lot of sex."  
  
" And a whole lot of soul losing" I mutter. I bite my lip and try to ignore the bitter memories.  
  
Anyanka looks confused. " Soul losing?"  
  
" If I have a moment of true happiness I lose my soul, become Angelus again." Angel says, looking down a little. Like he feels guilty. Oh but he shouldn't.  
  
" So this true happiness, it happens when you have sex?" She asks curious.  
  
" Only with Buffy" Angel says and a little tingle shoots through me.  
  
" Because you're in love with her." Anyanka says getting it. "This is even more screwed up than I had first thought!" She explains, looking at us like we're children. Which we probably are to her. Then she starts to walk out of the cave. " Come on" She calls when we don't follow.  
  
I slowly follow behind her sneaking a glance at Angel at the exact same time he sneaks a look at me. We look at each other for a couple seconds. It feels like I can't move. I can't help thinking about what Anyanka said - 'in love with her', not 'were' in love with her, no past tense. I try and shrug it all away.  
  
" Buffy... I need to talk to you. After?" Angel asks.  
  
I nod. " Sure" I say, it all coming right back. I've never been able to shrug him off, I accept and then I follow. We follow her just like we're children.  
  
* * *  
  
tbc :)  
  
feedback? Pipergal33@yahoo.co.uk 


	9. Part 9

Title: Twilight Part 9/?  
  
Author: Emily  
  
Rating: This part, probably an R.  
  
Category: Dawn/Spike.  
  
Summary: Story: Dawn and Spike meet up in an alternate universe and Dawn's in serious need of help. This part? Dawn/Spike goodness.  
  
Spoilers: The Key part of season five I guess. This is an AU fic so most of isn't related to the current storylines etc. And obviously read the other parts first :)  
  
Disclaimer: *laughs* Um do you see this happening on the show? I wish (yeah I'm a twisted little girl who needs to work out her issues. I blame it on Joss breaking up B/A) Song lyrics? Jewel, Standing Still.  
  
Distribution: Lil' Nibblin, A Little Bit Bad, Spike/Dawn lists, fanfiction.net, SU, anywhere else that wants it take it but take the other parts too and let me know where it's going up. Spawn sites I missed out that have earlier parts of it take it as well.  
  
Feedback: Please! This is the most R I've gone in a fic so I want to know what you think. Pipergal33@yahoo.co.uk  
  
AN: Happens at the same time as part 9.  
  
~ **Twilight **~  
  
" Trying to keep it clear But I'm losing here to the twilight"  
  
Part 10  
  
I'm more aware of her than anything else. Long dark hair tickling slightly against my chest and delicate fingers fumbling with the wound. Almost forgot it was there. Dawn struggles to bandage the cut up, biting her lip some in concentration.  
  
" It's alright" I start to say. She shakes her head, hair stroking across my chest in a long almost painfully gentle movement. I wish she'd move that hair because there are things it makes me want to do. Kiss her and more.  
  
" I've got it" Dawn says and it's done. She pulls her head away and rubs at her lip. I can't stop looking at her. It's bleeding a little and I kiss her. I know I shouldn't. Oh I know I shouldn't.  
  
But this is Dawn, with her pale delicate neck, hair you could bury your face in forever, that scent of orange blossom that suddenly sticks to me and won't let me stop. I can't not kiss her. I can't not and so I ignore the voice telling me that she's young and innocent and beautiful and I'm *not*. I ignore the voice telling me I should be protecting Dawn, making some kind of plan, finding a way to keep her safe. I ignore them and I kiss Dawn.  
  
I want the twilight with a need that keeps me awake at night and threatens to consumes me. Maybe I could stop if she wasn't kissing me back with such sweet abandon. The blood from her lip trickles onto my tongue and it's sweet and warm. I slide my tongue along her lip and her arm is around my back, stroking down my bare skin, touching my hair. Such sweet abandon.  
  
This may yet consume me, I think, dazed. Dawn's hands slide around to my chest, warm and seeking. I'm sliding my jacket off her shoulders and burying my face in her neck, her hair splaying across my back. Dawn lets out a little sound as I kiss deeper into her neck and her fingers cling to my back.  
  
She sighs as I lift my head from her neck and leans forward, pressing her lips against mine, kissing me in an eager and desperate kiss. I kiss her back, what else can I do, and I find myself reaching out and stroking the smooth lithe skin of her back underneath her top. Dawn whimpers a little in response to my hands and kisses me harder. She doesn't want me to stop and so I reach gently for the hem of her top and her arms lift willingly so I can pull it over her head.  
  
Pale blue cotton falls to the floor and there's just skin and lace pressing against me and I'm suddenly warm. I gently reach a hand up and stroke across her bra, tracing the curves of her breasts. She shivers, her nipples hard against my chest and I groan slightly. She leans forward and nuzzles hard kisses against my lips, her teeth nipping delicately at my lower lip. I stroke her back and then suddenly Dawn is insistently pulling me on to her, wriggling a little under me until she's comfy.  
  
She reaches around her back and unclips the white lace bra. I dip my head down and start to flick my tongue across her hard nipple, Dawn lets out a little yelp of surprise. I slide my mouth around it and suck against it. As I pull away she cries out in protest and a muffled "Don't stop" escapes her lips. I meet her gaze and wide blue pools stare back at me.  
  
"Spike" Dawn whispers, lifting her head and kissing me gently. I kiss her back, slipping my tongue between her lips. She tilts her head back and sighs as I explore her mouth. I pull away from her reluctantly and look down at her. Her eyes are half closed now, eyelashes dark on her pale cheeks and slowly she opens them.  
  
" Are you sure you want this, love?" I ask and Dawn nods, her breathing quick underneath me. She nods and she kisses me again and I finally give in to the twilight,  
  
* * *  
  
" Spike?" I ask, peering at him. His arm is wrapped tight around my waist - and I'm not going anywhere. I shake at his shoulder and then he turns to face me, looking all cute and dishevelled with hair that sticks up.  
  
" Hi" I say - kinda shyly considering. I didn't know vampires could get tired - or that he could do so many things with his *tongue*...  
  
He smiles at me - in that way of his that always makes me blush - and then he pulls me against him for a kiss. I sigh as he pulls away. Oh I don't want to go anywhere. Here is good. I'm not planning on leaving here any time soon. Screw saving the world, I think absently and don't even get that cold feeling that I usually get when thinking about my impending death.  
  
" You're okay?" Spike asks, sitting up and reaches out to stroke my hair. I nod and smile at him. I glance around.  
  
" Oh God. Buffy will be back soon. It'd help if we had clothes." I sit up, remembering about my sister and the major issues she would have if she knew about this.  
  
" She'll probably kill me. Deflowering her little sister and all." Spike mutters. I laugh.  
  
" Probably" I agree.  
  
" You don't think she really would?" He asks, looking alarmed. So goddamn cute.  
  
" She would definitely kill you" I say giggling and stretch across him to find my bra. I pass Spike his shirt and we dress slowly, hands clumsy and tired. It takes at least ten minutes. I stand up, feeling tired - way more tired than a double period of PE ever made me.  
  
We finally stand up and then he kisses me again. Slow and deep. I could get used to this. And then, then his teeth bite painfully into my lip and we're jerking apart. A voice is cutting sharply through the air and I'm suddenly colder than I've ever been before.  
  
" My Key!" The voice says and I don't have to turn around to see Glory standing there. I *can't* turn around, I'm suddenly shaking and terrified and my hand reaches out to grab the fabric of Spike's jacket. Oh God, I need something to hold on to. Oh God.  
  
* * *  
  
tbc :)  
  
feedback? It'd be sweet and would inspire me to write the next part quicker. Pipergal33@yahoo.co.uk 


End file.
